blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisa Sakamoto
|} Aisa Sakamoto (さかもと アイサ, 坂本 愛サ Sakamoto Aisa) is a side character in the Day in School franchise and is a main character in one of the side stories namely Love at First Sight which explains her relationship with a fellow friend, Inori Goto. Childhood Aisa's past is filled with mystery as she is born in Okinawa, Japan with a Filipino father and a Japanese mother. She is a genius with a high grades ever since she went to school and considered as one of the popular people in Kurage Koko. In her chilhood, she first met Inori in a school project wherein she was suppose to get some fruits in a high tree but she can't reach it instead Inori helped her out by climbing the tree and have a few bruises in end. Ever since that day, Aisa admired his determination and courage and she decided to become just like him. She fell in love with Inori in the process. Present Aisa still has high grades resulting her to be in year 1 class 4 together with Ariella as her classmate, seatmate and advice giver (when it comes to getting Inori's attention). She still keeps her shy, fragile personality which makes her extremely sensitive to handle (though in Ariella's case, she cries comically whenever she gets angry at her). Aisa barely goes to the floor where 2nd year students go through because of Inori and her shy persona. Prowess Aisa is considered as one of the weakest characters ever made but that was not official because she is not seen fighting unlike the main characters, so her prowess is unknown. Relationships 'Inori Goto' Aisa first met him during a school project in Kurage Koko where she needed fruits for some reason. He helped her but ended up having a few bruises. Unlike Aisa, Inori ascended to a year higher than her because he excelled in the Promotional Exams in which Aisa didn't pass. They rarely talked until the events of Love at First Sight wherein he is glad to meet her in such a long time. Aisa was hurt that she thought that Inori still consider them friends but he proved her wrong by confessing his thoughts about her. *The name of their shipping is SecretShipping. 'Ariella Harrington' Ariella and Aisa's relationship is considered a mother-daughter kind due to Ariella managing to give helpful advices on how to live up her (Aisa) distant relationship with Inori. They became cosiderable close to the point of actually talking through either phone or computer. *The name of their shipping is SmartShipping. Sequels and Cameo Appearances Aisa occassionally makes appearances in Quiet Day in School. Trivia *Her name 坂本 Sakamoto is a common Japanese surname and also means 'One who lives' while her first name 愛サ Aisa means 'One who is lively' in Arabic. So if combined, her name actually means 'The One who Lives Lively' due to the fact that she lives throughout the series with Inori as her spouse. *She and Inori are engaged in Quiet Day in School and are expecting a child soon. *Aisa's former name was suppose to be 'Ann Brooke' but Rin find it awkward since most of the characters' names are Japanese so she asked the person who Aisa is based from to rename her and thus her name Aisa Sakamoto is made. *Her hair color is formerly gold but after a few changes, the final color is sour yellow. *Aisa 's grades are always 1 or 2 points above Ariella's grades. *She speaks fluent Filipino and English. *She is often mistaken by Annabelle Harrington, Ariella older sister but note that Annabelle's hair is darker and she has opal/black eyes. Gallery 2.png|Aisa's sprite as it appears in Love at First Sight LAFS - 5.PNG|Aisa (player) having a casual conversation with Ariella. Front.jpg|The intro of the game Love at First Sight starring Aisa and Inori scan0018.jpg|Aisa and Inori beta-sketch ending